Hermione's Hidden Talent
by SnakeEyesHannah
Summary: We get to see Hermione's daring side as well as finds out about a hidden talent of hers... Who knew Ron could actually get suble hidden messages? [One-shot. HrR. PG for 'sexual behavior']


**Author's note:** God, I don't know what drove me into writing this. I listened to Beyoncés album the other day and poof! I got this _splendid_ idea to turn this into a fic. An Hr/R-fic to be exact. I know Katrin will be pleased . . . Enjoy!

**- - -**

I peeked through the black curtains that separated the stage from the 'Green Room'. I didn't see much on the crowd due to the girl skipping around on it, but I knew Ron was out there. And Harry too. They had no clue I was back here… Maybe that's why my feelings battle for my attention. Damn 'fright' – it has to show its ugly face!

The frustration and anticipation of what was coming next was really getting on my nerves. I groaned. When was it going to be my turn?

"It's almost you!" I jumped at the voice. Fred Weasley has snuck up behind me, soundlessly. It was bad enough my heart was pounding madly because I was nervous; I didn't need any Wesley giving me a heart attack!

"Thanks", I muttered to him, keeping my eyes on Pansy, strutting around on the stage. God, that girl could so not sing! She was spoiling – no ruining! – the song!

"Fred!"

I glanced over my shoulder and spotted the other half of the 'Weasley duo'. I didn't really know why Dumbledore had insisted on that we'd have the twins as hosts. I mean, I don't argue with the man, the twins are hilarious, the best hosts there are, but why call in someone who isn't in school any more?

"Fred, we got one minute", his identical brother pointed out. I could feel my nerves speed up. So, less than two minutes to my performance! Fred nodded and turned to leave. But then he suddenly turned around, back to me, and looked me up and down with a smirk on his face.

"Nice outfit, 'Mione", he said. George seemed to notice my outfit for the first time too and his smirk grew identical to his brother's. My face must have been red as a tomato.

"Very nice outfit, 'Mione", George agreed. I didn't think it was humanly possible to be any more embarrassed, but obviously I was wrong! Hope Harry and Ron never finds out I just thought that… They'd never let me live it down! Both twins turned to leave – again – and I sighed in relief. Spending more than five minutes with the twins with my nerves was just about what I could handle.

"Ronniekins will love it", Fred added as they rounded the corner and disappeared. I stared dumbly after them. Could they know? I shook my head, no need to get paranoid! But I couldn't help the smile creeping over my face. They were still Ron's brothers and they, if any, would know what he liked.

_"Shut up!"_ I told my inner voice. _"I'm doing this for me, not Ron!"_ It laughed at me, mocked me for trying to cover up the actual reason for me doing this in the first place. _"Of course"_, it said. _"And that you look at him 24/7 has nothing to do with it?"_ Oh no! I was not having this conversation with the voice again. I blushed, thankful that I was the only one in the 'Green Room' at the moment. I was embarrassed to even admit to myself that I was loosing it. Talking to myself, or rather argue with this inner voice of mine, had become somewhat of a habit.

**- - -**

Suddenly the Hall behind the curtains burst out in applause. If it was because they, in some twisted way, liked Pansy's version of a Weird Sisters' song or because they were glad it was over, I didn't know. But I didn't dwell on it; my thoughts were occupied with the fact that my turn was up.

Pansy came back through the curtains, dressed in a skimpy red thing. She sneered at me as she passed; obviously thinking I had no place in a song contest.

"Well that was Slytherin's very own Pansy Parkinson with the very popular song – 'Dirt on my wand' – by the Weird Sisters. Give the girl a hand for her…" Fred's voice trailed off for a short second, "… interesting version!" he finished under laughs from the students. I couldn't help but to smile; the twins sure knew how to get people to laugh.

"And now for our final act", George announced as the Hall settled down. I was sure his voice had a sneaky tone. "This one might come as a surprise to you", he said. "It sure surprised us!"

My heart was pounding madly in my chest. I jumped when I felt a hand on the small of my back. Jack Watson's reassuring smile calmed me down a bit. Jack, a fellow 7th year but in Ravenclaw, had thankfully agreed to be my 'background dancer' when I asked him. I could as easily have asked any Gryffindor, but seeing their surprised faces would be so much more fun!

"You'll knock his socks off", Jack said with a wink. Despite the fact that I was nearly peeing my pants because I was so nervous I put on a look of pretend horror.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "I hope not! We'll all die out of air pollution!" Jack laughed and I cracked a modest smile myself.

"… shouldn't keep you wondering any longer", Fred's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Deep breaths", Jack mumbled next to me. I obeyed, closing my eyes, listening for my cue.

"Here she is – Hogwarts very own prefect and bookworm: Hermione Granger!" George announced. The music began pumping, the familiar melody of Beyonc's 'Naughty Girl'. One last breath and I stepped through the thick curtains. Even through the loud music I could hear the surprised gasp that went through the crowd. They were probably shocked to see the normally so strict Hermione clad in tiny jeans shorts, sneakers and a sparkly halterneck. But what probably shocked them the most, I think, was the fact that I was showing off a rather big part of my stomach. At first I had been very doubtful, but Jack convinced me to wear it. 'It will definitely open Ron's eyes', he had said.

_I'm feeling sexy I wanna hear you say my name, boy If you can reach me You can feel my burning flame…_

I panicked when I spotted Ron in the crowd. He stared at me with big eyes and his jaw down. He looked like he couldn't believe his eyes. I could feel Jack nudge me from behind and I remembered what I was supposed to do.

_I'm feeling kind of N-A-S-T-Y I might just take you home with me…_

I grabbed Jack's shoulder and turned myself toward him. "Down… Out with the butt… Up… Head to the audience… Seductive smile…"

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy _

_Your body's just taking over me_

_Start feeling so crazy, babe…_

"Step forward… Hip to the side…" I went through all the steps in my mind as the words, thankfully, came out naturally from practicing so long.

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_

_I see you look me up and down…_

_You're so sexy_

_Tonight I am all yours, boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_You got me feeling N-A-S-T-Y_

_I might just take you home with me… _

Jack grabbed my arm and spun me into his arms. I could feel my pulse speed up.

_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl!_

He spun me out again just as the music ended. But before I stopped spinning another tune began pulsing out in the Hall. This one was heavier, more drums and guitar. Another gasp went through the room when they saw that I had changed outfit. A smile, a confident one I should add, crept onto my face. I took another step forward and could feel the leather against my skin.

_Are you infatuated with me? _

_I could end your curiosity_

_Here's your chance to make your move… _

If it hadn't been for this contest I would never ever even considered trying these clothes on, let alone wear them in public. But since it was all part of the act… The leather trenchcoat I wore went all the way down to my ankles. But I was still covered in leather, even on my feet. Jack had dug up a pair of kneelength boots for me to wear.

_I think you like it, baby _

_Do you want to get nasty?_

_I dare you to undress me… _

I grinned wider as I saw the reaction of the crowd. As agreed, Jack had stripped me of the trenchcoat at 'undress me'. The male half of Hogwarts whistled and barked their approval. Luckily Jack had foreseen the effect my short leather skirt, leather waistcoat and black belly shirt would have and he had helped me overcome my embarrassment.

_Baby let me know if you wanna roll with this hip hop star _

_Baby let me know if you wanna ride with this hip hop star_

_I'm a rock star…_

I thanked my lucky star that Jack was so helpful. And not to mention a great friend. A gay friend, I should add before all you get your looks of 'oooh', 'aah' and 'uh-huh'! He was exactly what I needed for this, giving me tips on how to move to drive all the boys mad. I followed his advices as best I could – rolling my hip, winking suggestively, pouting my lips, showing them I wasn't afraid.

_Do I blow you away? _

_Do I stimulate your mind?_

_I think you like it, baby_

_Do you want to get messy?_

_I dare you to undress me… _

Once again I heard the howls of improvement when Jack relieved me of my waistcoat. Now you could fully read the text on my shirt. _'Punk is a lifestyle'_ in pink, bleeding letters.

_Baby let me know if you wanna roll with this hip hop star I'm a rock star… _

I put the remaining energy I had into looking sexy and forbidding at the same time. I searched out Ron's eyes among the students and gave him a shy smile and a wink, hinting the last lines were meant for him.

_Undress me, undress me _

_I dare you to undress me! _

The Hall burst out in applause when the song ended and I stopped moving. I noticed that people were standing up, or rising from their seats, giving me a standing ovation. I laughed at the whistles and the shouts of 'I'll undress you!' I took my bow and held out my hand to let Jack take his part in the applause as well. With a wave and a couple of air kisses, especially Ron's way, I retreated behind the curtains.

"We did it!" I squealed in joy as soon as the curtains fell close behind us. I jumped into Jack's arms and wrapped both arms and legs around him. He laughed, spinning me around.

"I told you you'd be a success!" Jack grinned as he let me down. I fanned myself with my hands, feeling extremely warm, but couldn't help the stupid grin on my face. And they hadn't even notified us the result yet!

**- - -**

I heard their footsteps before I actually saw them. When they rounded the corner I beamed at them, throwing myself around their necks for a group hug.

"So, did I do well?" I asked them as I let go. Ron coughed; his ears and cheeks bright pink, and looked down at the floor, rubbing his neck. Harry only smiled at me.

"Didn't know you could do that", he admitted to me. I laughed; of course not! I would never actually admit by my own free will that I was capable of anything outside of books and studying! Ron mumbled something incoherent and looked positively more embarrassed. I saw Harry trying to keep his laughter under control.

"I need to use the loo", he told us with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him; he could have come up with a better lie!

"Round that corner", I instructed him and he disappeared quickly, but I saw the little nudge he gave Ron before almost sprinting away, choking on his giggles. I stayed silent, waiting for Ron to say something. But he kept his eyes stubbornly focused on his shoes and said nothing.

"Oh come on, Ron!" I finally burst. I knew how to handle an angry, upset and overly happy Ron, but a silent, embarrassed Ron wasn't very good. "What did you think?"

"You were good", he said shyly. I laughed at him; he was so adorable! He looked up at me, obviously confused by my laugh. I didn't explain it to him and he looked down, silent again. I could feel the tension rise. I needed him to tell me he understood my hidden message!

"Look, Ron-…"

"'Mione, I got-…"

We both laughed. "You go first", he offered, the gentleman he is. I shook my head; what he had to say was more important than to explain everything for him.

He swallowed and fixed his gaze on something just over my shoulder. "Look, I don't know if you intended it like this, but I got a feeling that you…" he stopped, searching my face for any protests. "…That you were trying to tell me something…" he finished lamely. I nodded, a smile twitching in the corners of my mouth.

"You were?" The relief was evident in his face and I suddenly realized that he was actually so nervous because he thought I had no feelings toward him. "Well, good… 'Cause I've been meaning to tell-…"

I smiled against his soft lips. I knew kissing him would be the only way to stop his rambling. He remained stiff for about a second but then he responded to my lips against his, kissing me back. Nothing would ever have prepared me for this feeling. It felt like I was flying, walking on clouds even. His arms snaked around my waist, pressing me against his body. I let myself go completely, just registrating the feeling of him; his lips, this tongue…

I smiled up at him when we finally broke apart, breathing irregularly. His grin widened when he saw my smile and he leaned in for another kiss when we heard a very loud cough. We instantly jumped apart.

"Oh no, please, don't let us bother you", Fred said, grinning from ear to ear. I blushed deep red and I knew Ron was probably equally as red. Without us noticing Harry, Ginny, the twins and almost every Gryffindor student had sneaked backstage and were grinning at us, some even clapping their hands.

"Fine, then we won't", I heard Ron reply to his brother. I turned to look at him just in time to see his face close up on mine. There was only one way I could react; I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, kissing him with the applause of the Gryffindors around us…

**- - -******

**Author's note:** Don't you just love a mushy ending? (sighs) Hope it satisfied you… Review please!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involving Harry Potter; this would be the fabulous JK Rowling. Neither do I own the songs – 'Naughty Girl' and 'Hip Hop Star'. Beyoncé Knowles will get all that credit. I did however cut some stuff out so they wouldn't be too long…


End file.
